


Give the Children Closure

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Family, Found Family, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Kidnap Dads, Maglor is mentioned but not actually there, Misunderstandings, Rebirth, Reembodiment, Reunions, Suicidal Thoughts, elrond explaining what hobbits are to his dad who has never seen one, elros is also mentioned a bunch but not present, it all turns out okay though!, mae is REMARKABLY suicidal for a guy who's been dead 6000 years
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 埃尔隆德很确定从殿堂里把他的养父接回来不会这么难；梅斯罗斯很确定他要被扔到虚空里了，他对此没有意见。
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3





	Give the Children Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give the Children Closure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655343) by [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard). 



> 领主得到允许去曼督斯的殿堂里接大梅出来重生，而大梅以为他是来执行维拉的判决处决他（放逐到虚空或者是彻底湮灭），两边都没意识到他们在各说各的。  
> 第一章是领主视角，第二章是大梅视角。

殿堂静悄悄的。很……安宁，没有更好的词来形容。尽管墙上的挂毯十分令人不安，似乎与静思的气氛背道而驰。

埃尔隆德试图不去看它们。也许在曼督斯开放的部分会有挂毯描述不那么暴力的场景，在那里艺术是用来获知消息，而不是用作惩罚，迫使精灵们反思自己的错误。

如果他没记错纳牟指的方向，那能找到他父亲应该……

“埃尔隆德！”

……就是现在了。

埃尔隆德看向传来声音的方向，是的，他就在铁栏之后：梅斯罗斯的灵体，跪在他的牢房里，看起来和生前无异。但是他看得越久，就越能看到不同：梅斯罗斯的红发比他曾见过的更长，脸上没有疤痕，右手忽隐忽现，就像他不确定他该不该有右手。他的脸上写着深深的悔恨，以及——在埃尔隆德眼中——见到他的惊讶。

埃尔隆德意识了到自己一直站在那儿，研究着他去世养父的样子。梅斯罗斯站了起来，惊慌失措地再次开口，把他从思绪中拉了出来。

“发生了什么？怎么了？你为什么——”

埃尔隆德突然意识到这看起来像什么，打断了他。“哦！哦，我还没死。” 梅斯罗斯如释重负。

“维拉决定您在曼督斯待得够久了，所以他们派了我来。” 他是脸色白了一瞬吗？光线昏暗，这可能只是埃尔隆德的错觉。

“你肯定是得插队到最前面了，我敢肯定有几百人都会想来做这个的。 ” 梅斯罗斯苦笑着说道。

啊，自贬的笑话，他的专长。埃尔隆德从来不太知道该如何应付。他轻笑了一声。“不，其实并不是。嗯。如果我们要谈谈，我能进来吗？” 他宁愿不要整场对话都站在铁栏的另一面。牢门在他提议的时候打开了，让他们两个都感到惊讶。

对于一个刚和儿子重聚并即将重生的人来说，梅斯罗斯看起来出奇的阴沉。但他从门口让开了，示意埃尔隆德进来。也许他害怕其他一些更不愉快的重逢，埃尔隆德想。他的情况比我想象的要好。他听说凯勒布林博完全被悔恨击垮了。

梅斯罗斯在牢房一边上的长凳上坐下，一把椅子凭空出现在埃尔隆德面前。

让他们都感到惊讶的是，梅斯罗斯是先开口的那个。“所以埃尔洛斯在哪儿？我没法想象你没和他一起来做这个，除非维拉只允许一位生者进入殿堂。”

埃尔隆德不明白。梅斯罗斯的一个儿子死去的时候肯定会有人告诉他，或者埃尔洛斯在经过殿堂的时候会拜访他。但是他似乎是真诚的在发问。“哦。你—你不知道。埃尔洛斯很早就死了。” 他很难控制住声音不颤抖。

“什么？” 梅斯罗斯喃喃，就像他拒绝相信。埃尔隆德抬头看向他震惊的面孔，看到他开始流泪。

埃尔隆德解释道：“埃尔洛斯……他选择了人类的道路。我们得到了选择的机会，决定我们归属于什么种族。他是个国王。活了五百岁。” 真的，这些都不能让事情变得更好，但是他们在一起的时光比原本可能有的更长。

梅斯罗斯低下头。“我很抱歉。”

“已经……”埃尔隆德顿住了，双唇紧抿。“好吧。已经过去很久了。” 他知道梅斯罗斯能看穿他，但他们俩都知道失去兄弟的痛苦。他会明白的。

埃尔隆德的父亲再一次承担起继续对话的责任。“你呢？”

“我？” 埃尔隆德问。他本应该预料到这样的问题，但是发现自己不知道该说些什么。“我和吉尔·加拉德一起工作，他死后我在一个美丽的山谷里定居。我和盖拉德丽尔的女儿凯勒布里安结婚了，我们有了孩子。双胞胎小子，还有一个像埃尔洛斯一样选择了人类命运的女儿。她现在是王后了。”现在他开始无边际的唠叨了。他很想开一个关于家族里双胞胎传承的玩笑，但梅斯罗斯的表情让他停了下来。

“吉尔·加拉德死了？” 他当然会提这一点。

“几千年前，被索伦杀害。” 埃尔隆德犹豫了一下。也许每个人都听说了，但是如果梅斯罗斯不知道埃尔洛斯的事……“我想你知道索伦被打败了？这次是彻彻底底的。被摧毁了。”

显然他没有。“不，我没有……在这里我得不到消息。没有访客。我刚到这里时看到了我的家人，但仅此而已。” 这解释了很多。“说到家人，你知道凯勒布林博怎么样了吗？”

埃尔隆德一点也不想回答这个问题。“他，好吧……”他的手在腿上扭动着。“他被杀了。也是被索伦。” 梅斯罗斯看起来又在流泪的边缘。快，要怎么解决这个——“我相信你会很高兴听到他已经重生了。芬巩也是。”

那起作用了。“哦！的确是个好消息。” 梅斯罗斯顿了顿，大概是翻遍了剩下家人的名单，然后说：“ 玛格洛尔怎么样了？我在这里没看见他，他还活着吗？”

“是的。他失踪了很长时间，但在我航行之前被发现了。他——他的状况非常糟糕。” 梅斯罗斯深吸了口气，张嘴想要问问题。“他和我在一起，”埃尔隆德补充说。

梅斯罗斯点了点头，安定了下来，松了口气。“很好。他能得到妥善的照顾。” 得到父亲的称赞让埃尔隆德感到一阵骄傲。他可能已经活了六千多年，但还是会为了得到父母认可而心满意足。“我其他的弟弟们呢？在我之后他们会怎么样？”

“和你一样，虽然为他们而来的可能不会是我。” 埃尔隆德说。他放低了声音。“虽然我怀疑这不该让我知道，不过我听说卡兰希尔会是下一个。”

“我的父亲呢？” 

“一样，据我所知，但可能要等到所有人之后。”埃尔隆德说。他不能完全确定费诺会怎么样，但是绝对能找出规律。

梅斯罗斯点点头。他顿了一下，似乎是在下定决心，然后说“ ...好，我准备好了。”

埃尔隆德站了起来，向他伸出手。

梅斯罗斯也站了起来，先是伸出了左手，然后犹豫着缩了回去。“在我走之前——我只想说，我很高兴是你来做这个，埃尔隆德，我的—”他没说下去。“我真的很感激。我知道这不会改变任何事，但是，我很抱歉。为了所有的事。” 他似乎没注意到眼泪正流下双颊。

埃尔隆德很确定自己也在哭。我当然会为你而来！他想说。我等不及要再见到你。而且我不会改变主意，我一直都想让你从这里出来。

他最终说出口的是，“您——？您还好吗？您需要多些时间吗？” 他小心地伸手，注意在没得到允许的时候不触碰他。

“不，我说我已经准备好了。是时候了。” 梅斯罗斯深吸一口气，给了他一个令人心碎的甜蜜又苦涩的微笑，伸出手。“谢谢你。再见。”

埃尔隆德愣住了。“等等，‘再见’？ 什么？”

梅斯罗斯眨了眨眼，他不再流泪了。“哦，好吧，我想，既然你伸手了——我们是不是必须要走到永夜之门？我本可以在路上问那些问题。” 他尴尬地说，真心诚意，但大错特错。

埃尔隆德为这个意外转折感到一阵眩晕。他以为我是要来杀了他。他的脑海里有个遥远的声音说道。我的父亲以为——我们一直在各说各的，不是吗？

“您绝对不会跨过永夜之门！” 他脱口而出。

这句话似乎没有达到预期的效果。“我就是这么想的。我想会是在这里，更方便。” 他怎么能这么轻描淡写的说起这个？“所以，我会怎么被湮灭？”

“您不会被湮灭，阿塔！你会重生！”

现在轮到梅斯罗斯僵住了，没理解他在说什么。“什么？” 他摇了摇头。“不，别犯傻了。我不能重生。”

“你能，我来这里就是为了这个。我告诉过你是维拉让我来的。”

顿了顿，梅斯罗斯说：“哦，我明白了。这是幻觉。我不知道在曼督斯也能有幻觉，但真正的埃尔隆德不会释放我，除非是让我进入虚空，他也绝对不会叫我‘阿塔’。“ 他坐下了，语气是伪装的随意，但在说到阿塔的时候他的声音破碎了。

噢，一如，他不像我想象的一样好。他没在这里被治愈。他只是变得更糟了。他用了什么糟糕的谎言来说服自己啊—— “但是我这么叫你了很多年，”他指出。这是他能想到的唯一合乎逻辑的论点。

梅斯罗斯颤抖着呼出一口气。“但是他从来不是认真的。而且无论如何，如果真和你说的一样过了那么久，他肯定也已经改变了想法，不再这么叫了。埃尔隆德憎恨我，他理应如此，因为我对他和埃尔洛斯所做的一切。我不能被宽恕。就是这样。” 他还是说得好像他的儿子是假的一样，埃尔隆德失去了耐心，他也没别的办法了。

“‘你对我们所做的一切？’你的意思是，用爱和关怀将我们培养成他曾经和我现在的样子？我很久之前就原谅了你对我做过的错事——并没有很多，允许我补充一句——埃尔洛斯也是。你是我的父亲，我爱你。这很难相信吗？”

梅斯罗斯几乎迫切地说道：“当然！我只带来了痛苦，尤其是对双胞胎，而你想让我相信我的儿子们爱我吗？我只能希望有一天我会被抹去，什么也不知道了。这会是一种仁慈。”

埃尔隆德的心碎了。他从没想过他会看到父亲还像他们离别之日一样悲惨，他也不喜欢自己判断错误。

梅斯罗斯对此一无所知。“此外，如果你是真实的，除了正义之外，你还会为了什么来这里？”

这句话起到了它的作用。埃尔隆德抽泣着冲上前去，抱住了他，迫使梅斯罗斯面对他明显真实、并非幻象的儿子，在他的胸口哭泣。他试着回抱他。

“我告诉过你，维拉说你在殿堂里够久了。你已经悔改了，但是你在这里得不到治愈，一个人的情况下尤其不能，所以我来这里带你出去，”埃尔隆德再次解释道 。也许这次他能理解我一直想表达的意思。

“也许我不应该治愈。”

埃尔隆德认为这真是够了。他厉声说，“不，只是你数千年都孤身一人，除了自己的思绪和一些画着你过错的挂毯之外什么也没有，没有时间概念，你会开始忘记自己曾经开心过。你的想法会把你所知道一切的好的东西都扭曲成更多自我憎恨的理由。这也发生在了凯勒布林博身上。而他的灵魂还从来没被颗该死的石头灼烧过，或者被束缚在恶意的誓言上。”

梅斯罗斯眨了眨眼。“凯勒布林博？真的吗？但是你说他的确重生了。”

“他一走进新鲜空气，脑子就更清楚了。来吧，大家在等你。” 他再次以尽量没有威胁的方法伸出手。

他的爆发似乎使梅斯罗斯摆脱了忧郁，陷入了良性的迷惑，因为他握住了他伸出的手。他们一起走出了牢房。“我当然希望你知道我们要去哪里。有谁在等着？”

“你的母亲，当然了；玛格洛尔，芬巩，凯勒布林博，还有凯勒布里安。如果你回到我家，你还会见到我的儿子们。还有其他一些人也想见你，但我们不想让你负担太重。”

“说实话，我很惊讶还会有任何人想要见我。”

埃尔隆德笑了。“哦，更多的你还不知道呢！我待会儿把完整的故事告诉你，但现在说这些就够了：有三位凡人持有并帮助销毁了索伦的神器，一枚戒指，他们在历经磨难考验之后获许住在阿曼治愈和寻找安宁，他们很想见你。” 他记得梅斯罗斯从未听说过索伦的戒指，也从未见过霍比特人。这在霍比特人在近期历史中变得如此重要的时候想想还感觉挺怪的。“他们属于霍比特人，看起来像人类，但比矮人还要矮。”

梅斯罗斯也笑了。“维林诺真是处在一个奇怪的时代！弑亲者自由行走，现在还有了这些霍比特人？我以前从未听说过他们。他们是什么样的？”

他想着怎么解释最好。“总的来说？热爱和平，不喜欢冒险和动荡，极为热爱食物和植物。特指那几个？最老的比尔博·巴金斯有点像历史学家，并且‘上了把年纪’，他自己可能会这么说。为了研究，他可能会问你点没注意你感受的问题，但是是出于好意。弗罗多·巴金斯，持有魔戒以销毁它的人，他也是个学者，尽管对听故事比记录事件更感兴趣。最后的持戒人，山姆怀斯·甘姆吉，是个园丁。他对此充满热情，对烹饪也是。我希望你能见到他们。”

“我想我也愿意。”他们在令人舒适的安静中走了一会儿，直到走到一道门前，它足够平平无奇，除了门下漏出的光线。“是这个吗？” 梅斯罗斯问。是他的想象吗，还是梅斯罗斯现在的确更加坚实了？

“是的。”埃尔隆德说。他开玩笑地补充道：“如果你愿意，我可以在你身边跨过它，来证明它不是虚空。”

梅斯罗斯翻了个白眼。“很有意思。无论怎样，我都不胜感激。”

然后，阳光洒在脸上，迎着家人的欢呼，他们跨出了门。

\- 第一章 完 -  
\- 全文TBC -


End file.
